Love Will Find The Way
by Amber Reina
Summary: Sebagian kisah hidup Claire, dimana ia harus merelakan orang yang sangat dicintainya dan berusaha mencintai apa yang ia miliki.   Ga jago bikin summary. Baca aja. Judul ga nyambung dengan isinya.  Mind to RnR?


**Fic pertamaku di fandom ini**

**Oneshot**

**Disclaimer : Harvest Moon bukan punya aku, yakin!**

**Genre : Romance (perlukah tambah genre?)**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Skye x Claire di awal, Gray x Claire di akhir. Bingung? Aku sendiri juga bingung (?)**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, judul ga nyambung dengan isinya, typo bertebaran, dan segala macam konten nista lainnya.**

**Summary : Sebagian kisah hidup Claire. Dimana dia harus merelakan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya dan berusaha mencintai apa yang ia miliki.**

**Don't like don't read, kalo review ga apa-apa hehe… plak!#**

**Love Will Find the Way**

Hangatnya sang mentari menyambut pagi hari yang cerah. Secerah hati seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan bermata safir. Namanya Claire. Ia tinggal di Kota Mineral, sebuah kota kecil yang sederhana.

Setiap pagi Claire melakukan aktivitas rutinnya, yaitu memberi makan ternaknya, menyikat sapi, domba dan kudanya, mengambil telur, dan lainnya. Memang pekerjaan itu tidak seharusnya di kerjakan Claire apalagi Claire adalah seorang perempuan. Namun Claire tidak pernah mengeluh, toh itu untuk kebaikannya sendiri karena dari hasil kerja kerasnyalah, ia dapat menyambung hidupnya.

Saat ini Claire sedang menyiram bunga pink cat yang ia tanam di hot house. Bungannya masih kuncup, tapi dua hari lagi pasti mekar. Claire tersenyum memandang bunga-bunga yang ia tanam. Tanpa Claire sadari, sedari tadi ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya. Rambut putih keperakan sebahu dengan mata emerald cerah yang kini memperhatikan Claire dengan seksama. Sesekali dia tersenyum tipis melihat Claire. Akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk menghampiri Claire.

Claire masih dengan kegiatannya, yaitu memandang bunga-bunga yang dia tanam. Tetapi sebenarnya pikiran Claire tidak sejalan dengan apa yang ia lihat. Pikirannya tertuju pada seseorang yang telah mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

Pemuda bermata emerald itu sekarang sudah berada tepat di belakang Claire. Dalam hati, pemuda itu rasanya ingin tertawa saat itu juga. Ia tahu kalau Claire sedang melamun sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Claire tidak juga menyadari kehadirannya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu bergerak keatas lalu, Hap! Kedua tangan itu menutup kedua mata Claire. Claire terkejut lalu berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan besar yang menutup matanya.

"Selamat pagi, nona manis," ucap pemuda itu tepat di telinga Claire.

Claire bergidik. Dengan sekuat tenaga Claire berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan itu. Setelah berhasil terlepas Claire berbalik dan matanya menemukan sepasang mata emerald yang juga menatapnya lembut. Claire tersenyum karena seseorang yang sejak tadi di pikirkannya sekarang ada dihadapannya.

"Selamat pagi, Skye."

Pemuda bernama Skye itu tersenyum tipis. Perlu di ketahui, Skye adalah kekasih Claire.

"Nona manis, kau tahu? Kau itu sangat lucu." ucapan Skye membuat Claire bingung.

"Lucu? Memangnya apa yang lucu?" tanya Claire innocent.

Seandainya Skye memegang panci sekarang, pasti dia akan memukulkan panci itu ke wajahnya sendiri. Betapa polosnya Claire. Claire selalu membuat Skye merasa sepereti itu. Tapi itu membuatnya senang. Skye memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Claire melainkan mengacak-acak rambut Claire. Claire semakin di buat bingung akhirnya hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

Skye tertawa kecil, "Hehe…, apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai? Mau sarapan pagi bersama?" tawar Skye. Claire mengangguk senang lalu langsung menarik tangan Skye menuju air terjun.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke air terjun. Disana Claire dan Skye sarapan bersama. Menu untuk hari ini adalah kari, makanan favorit Skye. Mereka makan dalam keheningan. Setelah selesai makan, mereka mengobrol sesekali bercanda. Yah, meskipun Claire yang lebih banyak bicara.

Skye senang memperhatikan Claire. Yang paling Skye suka dari Claire adalah saat Claire tersenyum. Melihat Claire tersenyum membuat jantungnya seperti ingin meledak. Di tengah kegiatan Skye yang sedang melihat Claire, ia teringat sesuatu hal yang membuat raut wajahnya berubah. Calire menghentikan tawanya begitu menyadari perubahan pada Skye. Claire mulai khawatir.

"Ada apa, Skye?" tanya Claire dengan nada cemas. Tangan kanan Claire menyentuh pipi Skye.

Skye menggenggam tangan Claire yang berada di pipinya. "Claire, bagaimana jika seandainya aku tertangkap?" tatapan Skye berubah serius. Claire mengerti maksud Skye. Skye adalah seorang pencuri yang menjad buronan di Kota Mineral. Bahkan Skye di hargai cukup tinggi. Dan selama ini mereka berhubungan diam-diam tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu.

"Aku akan membelamu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Skye." jawab Claire mantap.

Dalam hati Skye senang dengan jawaban Claire. Tapi Skye tidak ingin Claire terkena masalah gara-gara dirinya. Skye ingin gadis yang ada di hadapannya bahagia meskipun tanpa dirinya sekalipun. Yang terpenting untuk Skye adalah senyuman yang selalu terkembang di bibir Claire.

"Claire," Skye menghela nafas berat, "Maukan kau berjanji satu hal kepadaku?"

"Apa itu, Skye?"

"Jika nanti aku tertangkap, aku ingin kau pura-pura tidak mengenalku," Skye menggenggam tangan Claire semakin erat.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa, Skye," air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Claire.

"Kau harus bisa. Aku tidak mau melibatkanmu dalam masalahku." Skye menghapus air mata Claire dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Claire langsung memeluk Skye. Tangisannya pecah. Skye tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya mendekap Claire, membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

Claire mulai tenang. Tangisannya mereda. Skye mengendurkan pelukannya lalu menatap Claire. Dilihatnya mata Claire yang masih sembab. Skye merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Claire menangis.

Skye sedikit menunduk membuat kening mereka bersentuhan. Ditatapnya Claire dalam-dalam.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal lagi." jantung Skye berdetak kencang, "Aishiteru, Claire." Lalu…

Cup

Skye mencium bibir Claire. Meskipun hanya sekilas namun mampu membuat Claire terkejut. Claire memegang bibirnya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan bibir Skye. Ciuman pertamanya di rebut oleh Skye.

Claire masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya dan itu membuat Skye jadi khawatir.

"Nona manis, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Skye, aku…"

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut," Skye mengusap kepala Claire lembut. Ada rasa bersalah terpancar dari mata Skye. "Aku antar pulang, ayo." Skye membantu Claire berdiri. Lalu mengantar Claire sampai depan rumahnya.

"Sampai jumpa, nona manis." setelah mengucapkan itu Skye langsung menghilang tanpa jejak.

Claire tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian barusan yang membuatnya blushing. Claire memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti karena sebuah tangan yang menyentuh bahunya. Claire membalikan badannya dan menemukan seorang lelaki berambut orange dengan topi yang bertuliskan UMA. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gray. Pemuda yang juga diam-diam menaruh hati pada Claire.

"Selamat pagi, Claire," sapa Gray lembut. Lalu Gray mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. "Ini, palu yang kau minta sudah selesai." Gray memberikan palu itu kepada Claire.

Claire menerimanya, "Apa boleh aku coba?"

"Tentu! Aku yakin kau pasti puas dengan hasil kerja kerasku." ucap Gray sambil tersenyum.

Lalu Claire berjalan ke sebuah batu besar. Gray mengikuti dari belakang. Setelah sampai tepat di depan batu besar, Claire mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu…

Brak!

Claire memukul batu besar itu dengan palu sampai pecah membentuk puing-puing. Claire kemudian tersenyum puas kearah Gray.

"Palu ini sangat bagus. Kerja bagus Gray," puji Claire.

Gray tersipu. Wajahnya sekarang sudah semerah buah tomat.

"Ee… Claire," panggil Gray.

"Ya,"

"Nanti malam apa-eee… apa kau ada a-acara?" tanya Gray dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Hmm…," Claire nampak sedang berfikir, "Sepertinya tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa?" lanjut Claire.

"Mau makan bersamaku di Inn? Err, maksudku makan malam eee… aduh…," Gray menarik topinya hingga menutupi wajahnya yang kini memerah lagi. Gray sangat malu.

Claire tertawa kecil. "Baiklah aku mau."

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu jam 7. Sampai nanti malam, Claire."

"Eeh? Menjemputku? Kena..pa? Hey, Gray," Belum sempat Claire menyelesaikan kalimatnya Gray sudah pergi duluan. "Huh! Dasar Gray." Claire memang polos, bahkan dia tidak menyadari kalau Gray mengajaknya kencan. Claire lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Seseorang di balik semak melihat dan mendengar percakapan antara Claire dan Gray. Di mata emeraldnya terlihat sebuah kilatan emosi. Ia sedikit kesal. Ia hanya mendecih lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

**- Skip malam –**

Gray menepati janjinya. Gray menjemput Claire jam 7. Lalu mereka pergi bersama ke Inn. Dimata Gray, Claire malam ini terlihat sangat berbeda. Claire mengenakan kaos putih lengan pendek dan celana jeans hitam selutut.

Sampai di Inn Gray mendahului Claire untuk menarik kursi lalu mempersilakan Claire duduk. Selanjutnya Gray memesan makanan kepada Ann. Ann datang dengan membawa daftar menu. Sesekali Ann menggoda Gray sampai membuatnya blushing.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang Gray mengajak Claire mengobrol.

"Claire, bagaimana perkebunanmu?" tanya Gray basa-basi.

"Baik, semua ternak sehat. O ya, dua hari lalu dombaku melahirkan." Gray mendengarkan setiap perkataan Claire. "Telur yang ku simpan di inkubator juga sudah menetas." Sepertinya ini akan menjadi obrolan yang panjang kalau saja pesanan tidak datang tepat waktu. Claire tidak akan berhenti bicara kalau menyangkut perkebunannya.

Makan malam berlangsung dalam keheningan. Setelah selesai makan Gray membayar makanan yang mereka makan. Lalu dia kembali ke tempat duduknya karena Claire masih disana.

"Eee… Claire," Gray mulai terlihat gugup lagi.

"Hm?" sahut Claire.

"Boleh aku Tanya suatu hal padamu?" Gray tiba-tiba merasa kepanasan.

"Apa?" Claire menunggu perkataan Gray selanjutntya.

"Ee…," Gray menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Apa kau mempunyai seseorang yang kau suka?"

"Eh? Uhuk…" Claire mendadak tersedak membuat Gray panik.

"Maaf aku mengagetkanmu ya?" Gray menyerahkan segelas air kepada Claire. Di raut wajahnya, Gray nampak bersalah.

"Tidak tidak, tadi aku hanya tersedak ehehe…" Claire berusaha meyakinkan Gray.

Gray memutuskan untuk mengantar Claire pulang karena malam sudah semakin larut. Sampai di depan rumah Claire, sebelum pergi Gray mencium kening Claire tanpa ijin. Claire terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba Gray. Wajah mereka berdua bersemu. Mereka mendadak menjadi kikuk, bahkan mengucapkan sampai jumpa sampai terbata-bata.

* * *

Siang itu Claire sedang duduk di dekat dermaga. Kepalanya tertelungkup di kedua lututnya. Tidak ada seorangpun di pantai itu kecuali suara ombak dan burung-burung yang berlalu lalang mencari makan. Claire sama sekali tidak berniat mengubah posisinya. Pikirannya jauh melayang kepada seseorang. Belakangan ini Skye jarang sekali mengunjunginya. Walau hanya sekedar mampir pun, tidak. Claire kembali teringat dengan kata-kata Skye waktu di air terjun.

Claire menghela nafas berat. Sejujurnya ia sangat merindukan Skye. Senyumnya, tatapan matanya, masakannya, gombalannya, Claire merindukan itu semua. Claire semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya. Isakan kecil mulai terdengar.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Claire, Skye berdiri di balik pohon. Hanya sebagian tubuhnya saja yang terlihat. Jauh didalam hati Skye sebenarnya tidak tega. Hatinya sakit bagai di hujam beribu-ribu jarum melihat pujaan hatinya menderita. Namun Claire akan lebih menderita jika terus bersamanya. Bersama seorang pencuri seperti dirinya.

Hati Skye tergerak, kakinya mulai melangkah menuju Claire. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti karena seseorang telah mendahuluinya. Orang itu adalah Gray, murid si pandai besi, Saibara. Kedua tangan Skye terkepal erat. Skye menggertakan giginya lalu pergi.

Di bagian Claire. Claire merasakan ada yang menepuk pelan pundaknya. Claire berharap itu Skye. Lalu kepala Claire terangkat. Ia sedikit kecewa karena bukan Skye yang dating melainkan Gray yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

Gray mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Claire. Gray melihat air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata Claire lalu menghapusnya. Gray menatap Claire khawatir.

"Ada apa? Kelihatannya kau sedang ada masalah."

Tanpa seijin Gray, Claire langsung memeluk Gray. Menangis di dada Gray.

Gray hanya diam membiarkan Claire membuat bajunya basah. Sesekali Claire memukul pelan dada Gray sambil bergumam 'Jahat' berkali-kali.

"Jahat? Siapa yang di maksud Claire?" batin Gray.

Gray tidak mendengar suara tangisan Claire lagi. Melainkan hanya isakan kecil yang masih terdengar yang artinya Claire sudah lebih tenang.

Claire melepaskan pelukannya dari Gray. Ia melihat baju Gray basah.

"Maaf, membuat bajumu basah,"

Gray tersenyum, "Sudahlah, tak apa. Kau sudah merasa lebih tenang sekarang?"

"Ya, terimakasih Gray," Claire berusaha membalas senyum Gray.

"Claire," Claire menoleh.

"Sepertinya kau memang sedang ada masalah. Mau berbagi cerita denganku?" tawar Gray.

Namapak sedikit keraguan di wajah Claire.

"Kalau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa," potong Gray buru-buru.

Claire tersenyum tipis, "Mungkin sebaiknya aku cerita. Tapi kau harus janji akan merahasiakan ini."

"Ya, tentu aku pasti akan menjaga rahasiamu. Aku berjanji." dalam hati Gray senang karena Claire mau berbagi dengannya.

"Kau tahu pencuri yang menjadi buronan para warga saat ini?" ucap Claire memulai ceritanya.

"Maksudmu Skye?" hati Gray panas ketika dirinya mengucapkan 'Skye'.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Skye mempunyai hubungan khusus."

"Apa!" Gray membelalakan matanya tak percaya. "Skye. Apa hubunganmu dengannya Claire?" Gray mengguncang bahu Claire.

"e… Gray."

"Maaf," Gray melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bahu Claire. "Aku terlalu emosi." tambahnya.

Claire menceritakan tentang dirinya dan Skye dari awal mereka berkenalan sampai Skye tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Kami saling menyanyangi dan mencintai." kata- kata yang diucapkan Claire sukses membuat Gray patah hati. Hatinya hancur. Gadis yang selama ini berusaha dia dapatkan ternyata mencintai orang lain.

Gray mendadak lesu. Namun Claire tidak melihatnya. Claire melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Skye tidak menemuiku lagi. Aku…" Claire menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kau merindukannya?" tebak Gray tepat sasaran.

Claire mengangguk. Dari sudut matanya mengeluarkan cairan asin lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Claire," Gray menggenggam tangan Claire. "Dengarkan aku. Percayalah pada cintamu. Kau harus yakin karena cintamu sendiri yang akan menunjukan jalannya." Gray berusaha menguatkan Claire.

Claire berusaha mencerna perkataan Gray. Yakin? Ya, Claire harus yakin dengan cintanya. Claire menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum kearah Gray lalu mengucapkan terimakasih.

**Claire's POV**

Malam ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Hatiku gelisah. Perasaanku tak enak. Ada apa ini? Aku mencoba berbagai macam posisi tidur. Meskipun mataku mampu terpejam namun otakku tak dapat memerintahku untuk tidur.

Aku bangun lalu turun dari kasur menuju dapur. Mungkin aku lapar. Yah, mungkin saja aku lapar karena sejak tadi siang aku belum makan.

Aku menemukan dua buah sandwich diatas meja. Sandwich yang sebenarnya akan ku makan bersama Skye. Tapi Skye tidak datang. Aku selalu menunggunya tapi dia tidak mau datang menemuiku. Akhirnya aku memakan salah satu sandwich itu.

Setelah selesai makan aku duduk di sofa. Haaah… Aku menghela nafas berat. Skye Skye dan Skye. Hanya Skye yang ada di dalam pikiranku. Belum pernah sebelumnya aku memikirkan Skye sampai segelisah ini.

Kami-sama, semoga Skye baik-baik saja. Doaku dalam hati. Lalu aku mendengar suara pintu di ketuk.

**Normal POV**

Claire setengah berlari menuju pintu. Pintu pun terbuka dan tampaklah sosok Gray dengan keringat yang membanjiri pelipisnya di tambah nafas yang tersengal.

Gray langsung menarik Claire keluar. Ia tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Claire. Gray terus menarik Claire menuju taman kota.

Dalam hati, Claire bingung. Untuk apa Gray membawanya kesana. Dari kejauhan Claire melihat kerumunan warga.

Deg!

Perasaan Claire menjadi bertambah tidak enak. Claire menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Semoga bukan sesuatu yang buruk." batin Claire berdoa.

Gray menerobos kerumunan warga. Betapa terkejutnya Claire pada saat melihat seseorang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Skye," Claire menutup mulutnya yang hamper menganga.

Skye yang juga melihat Claire terkejut. Ini bukan hal yang di harapkannya. Skye membuang mukanya. Ia tak sanggup menatap Claire.

Claire hampir menjatuhkan air matanya kalau saja tidak ada Gray yang menariknya menjauhi kerumunan warga. Gray membawa Claire pulang ke rumahnya.

"Istirahatlah," ucap Gray begitu sampai di depan rumah Claire.

"Gray, apa yang akan terjadi pada Skye nanti? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan khawatir. Walikota belum memutuskan apa-apa. Skye hanya akan di bawa ke gua belakang air terjun." Gray berusaha menenangkan Claire. "Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat. Besok aku akan mengantarmu menemui Skye."

Claire mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Gray menunggu Claire di depan rumahnya. Claire keluar dengan membawa sebuah kotak. Mungkin isinya makanan. Pikir Gray.

Gray mengantar Claire ke tempat Skye. Sesampainya disana Gray membiarkan Claire menemui Skye sendirian sementara dirinya akan ke Inn untuk rapat dengan Walikota dan juga warga lainnya.

Claire hanya mengiyakan perkataan Gray. Setelah itu masuk kedalam gua.

Didalam gua Claire bertemu dengan Skye, bicara banyak.

Gray kembali ke tempat Skye di tahan. Ia berniat untuk masuk ke dalam gua tetapi tidak jadi karena Gray melihat Claire berdiri di luar gua. Wajahnya terlihat kusut.

"Claire," Gray menghampiri Claire.

Claire menoleh sebentar lalu berjalan meninggalkan Gray.

"Claire berhenti!" Gray mengejar Claire. Menyentuh bahunya lalu membalikan badan Claire lalu menciumnya

Claire membelalakan matanya. Sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Seketika tubuhnya kaku.

Gray melepas ciumannya. Wajahnya kini sudah sangat merah. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Kedua tangan Gray membingkai wajah Claire.

"Claire, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang dari dulu ingin aku katakan," Gray menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Aku mencintaimu. Sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali bertemu. Aku tahu ini percuma. Tapi aku ingin sekali mengatakannya." Gray melepaskan kedua tangannya lalu berbalik. Melangkah meninggalkan Claire. "Seandainya aku mengenalmu lebih dulu. Mungkin kau akan bersamaku sekarang. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Skye, Claire."

Baru beberapa langkah, Gray merasakan sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya. Dua buah tangan mungil memeluknya dari belakang.

Gray membalikan badannya. Ia terkejut karena ternyata Claire yang memeluknya tadi.

"Gray, a-aku… aku sudah merelakan Skye."

"A-apa?" Gray semakin terkejut, "Bba-bagaimana bisa, bukannya kau…" Claire menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Gray.

"Karena kau. Kau yang telah membukakan mataku. Aku terlalu egois. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. Yang ku pikirkan hanya Skye," Claire menggenggam erat kedua tangan Gray. "Kau selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkan pertolongan. Kau juga yang selalu mendengarkan curhatku, terutama tentang Skye. Kau mau mendengarkannya meskipun sebenarnya itu membuatmu sakit."

"Claire," Gray menarik Claire ke dalam pelukannya.

"E…, Gray, aku belum…"

"Sudah cukup, aku mengerti. Tidak usah di lanjutkan lagi."

Lalu Gray melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jadi…"

"Aku menyukaimu." potong Claire cepat.

Untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka tidak perlu memerlukan banyak kata-kata. Keduanya berpelukan lagi. Terlihat kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah mereka.

Di balik pohon, Skye tersenyum. Bukan senyuman yang di paksakan melainkan senyuman tulus, yang seakan ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Claire dan Gray.

"Akan ku pastikan kau menjaga Claire dengan baik. Semoga kau bahagia, Claire." Skye lalu menghilang tanpa jejak.

Gray dan Claire. Betapa bahagiannya mereka. Mereka hampir saja berciuman lagi kalau saja para warga tidak datang mengganggu mereka. Wajah keduanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Gray menarik lengan Claire menjauh dari warga.

Para warga yang melihatnya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Wah, sepertinya aka nada keluarga baru." celetuk Karen.

Yang lainnya mengangguk lalu tertawa bersama. Tetapi tawa mereka hilang ketika Ann memberitahu kalau Skye kabur. Ann juga menemukan sebuah surat di dalam gua. Isinya adalah

**Aku sudah tidak berminat mencuri di kota kalian lagi**

**Skye**

Semua orang yang awalnya panik kini bernafas lega.

"Syukurlah, dengan begitu kota kita damai lagi," ucap Walikota. "Ayo kita pulang." tambahnya.

Semua warga pulang dan kembali ke aktifitasnya masing-masing.

* * *

Gray membawa Claire ke pantai. Keduanya kini sedang duduk bersebelahan di dekat dermaga. Menikmati keindahan laut.

"Claire," Gray membuka pembicaraan. "Kau yakin sudah merelakan Skye?"

Claire mengangguk, "Skye mengatakan suatu hal padaku yang membuatku sadar."

"Memangnya apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Gray penasaran.

"Rahasia!" Claire bangkit lalu menjulurkan lidahnya, "Ayo tangkap aku kalau bisa."

"Hey, Claire. Aku pasti akan menangkapmu." Gray ikut bangkit lalu berlari mengejar Claire.

Mereka berlarian dengan gembira. Mereka tersenyum bahagia.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa menemukan jalan menuju cintaku yang sesungguhnya. Terimakasih, Skye, Gray." batin Claire.

**3 hari kemudian**

Gray datang ke rumah Claire untuk melamar Claire. Tentu saja Claire menerimanya. Upacara pernikahan diadakan 2 hari kemudian. Sekarang keduanya sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Keluarga baru di Kota Mineral bertambah satu.

**Owari

* * *

**

**Ga tau ah ga tau ah ga tau ah…**

**Abal abal abal… .**

**Ni fic kacau banget!**

**Hallo… Salam kenal Amber 'Reina' Schiffer disini. Salam kenal. ^_^**

**Ini adalah fic pertamaku di fandom ini. *tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat***

**Diriku sedang jatuh cinta dengan 2 pairing ini… soalnya sweet… ^/^ Nyahaha…**

**Jadi buat deh fic nya.**

**Kyaaaaaaaa… akhirnya bisa buat kissu…**

**Muka sampe merah padam waktu nulis adegan kissu /**

**O ya, kalau ada yang salah di fic ku tolong kasih tau ya, supaya saia bisa belajar + bisa memperbaikinya untuk fic yang selanjutnya. ^^d**

**Review kalian sangat berharga untuk saia…**

**O ya, satu lagi! Kalo aku buat sequelnya, ada yang mau baca ga? *ngarep* *readers : ogah***

**Nanti aku buat sequelnya 2 fic ^^**

**Nah, apa yang di bicarakan Skye sama Claire di gua ga ada tuh. Nanti di sequelnya aku munculin. Hehe…**

**Wanna to RnR?**


End file.
